


The Firrrrrrst Time

by ashtraythief



Series: Kitten and the Tramp 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Angsty Schmoop, Barbed Penis, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Talking Animals, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grown-up kitten Jensen has been living with his street cat Jared for a few weeks now and he thinks he’s ready to take the next step</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firrrrrrst Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).



> This is not my fault! It’s a a birthday gift for tipsy_kitty who demanded cat!porn. Who am I to refuse her?
> 
> It’s a timestamp for Little Kitten And The Tramp, originally inspired by tipsy_kitty’s icon made by meus_venator.
> 
> Thanks to my always awesome beta linvro21. All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

 

The sun was slowly setting behind the city’s higher buildings. The horizon was already alight with a soft orange glow, a slight pink hue at the edges of the white, fluffy clouds floating low in the sky.  
  
The chimneys were casting long shadows across the roofs, but Jared was lounging in one of the last sunny spots and the warm rays of the late summer sun were warming his fur in the best possible way.  
  
An already perfect evening was somehow made even made more perfect by Jensen lying half next to him and half on top of him, the smaller cat breathing softly against his neck and occasionally brushing his tail against Jared’s fur.  
  
Jensen had been his usual adorable, slightly snobby self the last days, but he’d been way more tactile than usual – cuddling with Jared, bathing him and just generally rubbing himself all over him. If Jensen were a female cat, Jared would almost think he was in heat. As it was, Jared just enjoyed the baths and tried not to die of blue balls.  
  
Sex usually wasn’t a big part of feline life. Jared knew humans were crazy about it, but then human anatomy worked slightly different than cat anatomy. And it wasn’t like Jared didn’t like sex, because he did. He was sure there were a bunch of litters out there with kittens who bore his markings. And it wasn’t that two male cats couldn’t have sex with each other. It just usually only happened when one tom was significantly stronger, and very much uncaring about the well being of the other cat.  
  
So Jared had tried to be content with cuddling and occasionally rubbing up against each other until they came on their bellies. Only recently Jensen had made leaving it at that very hard.  
  
He was purring softly in Jared’s ear and scratching his slightly extended claws through the fur in Jared’s back. Jared was in heaven. Well, apart from the way Jensen would shift and undulate his body in the most tantalizing way.  
  
“Jared....” Jensen suddenly started.  
  
“Hmm?” Forming words was difficult when he was relaxed and half-aroused like this.  
  
“Do you think I’m pretty?”  
  
Jared opened his eyes, because this didn’t sound cocky or like a trick question. Jensen _tried_ to sound nonchalant, but the insecurity was resonating in his voice.  
  
“Of course I do, kitten. You are the prettiest cat I have ever seen.”  
  
“Cat or tomcat?”  
  
Now Jared craned his head around to look at the black cat lounging on his back. “Cat, period. Why?”  
  
“Well,” and for the first time since Jensen had shown up on the roof of the old, broken down house he called his home, he sounded insecure and young.  
  
“It’s just... We cuddle and we... do stuff, but not, you know, _everything_.”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“Sex,” Jensen snapped, and if Jared wouldn’t be busy choking on nothing but air, he’d be glad his little spitfire was back.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sex,” Jensen said again, hiding his discomfort behind the snappiness. “Or in your words: fucking.”  
  
Jared was still trying to understand what was happening. “What exactly are you saying, kitten?”  
  
Jensen huffed. “If two people, or cats, like each other they have sex. And when we met and those street thugs wanted to fuck me and you saved me, you said you’d want to, but that I was too young, but I’m not young anymore! I’m all grown up and I’m here, with you, and I like you and I thought you liked me too!”  
  
Jared shook his head, slightly dumbstruck. “No, I don’t like you, kitten. I love you. But why the hell do you wanna have sex with me?”  
  
Now Jensen looked at him completely flabbergasted. “Because I love you, too! And people, cats I mean, have sex when they love each other!”  
  
“Kitten,” Jared said and fixed a hard stare on Jensen, “what do you even know about sex and why do you keep saying 'people'?”  
  
Jensen shifted his eyes and squirmed a bit. When he started talking, it was to his paws.  
  
“Well, Misha, you know our butler? Well he really liked our cook, Richard. And I saw them, once. I didn’t even know that two males could do that, but they did and, well – I wanted to do that with you. The next day I finally managed to get out through an open window and went looking for you.”  
  
Jared was stunned. “Kitten, that – I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love to fuck you, but are you sure? I mean, it isn’t exactly like it is with humans. And I love you, no matter what.”  
  
Jensen flicked his tail dismissively. “But the basics are the same. And I want to.”  
  
A grin was spreading over Jared’s face, because the spunk was back in Jensen’s voice and he had that stubborn expression on his white face, the one that had already gotten him a new, plush pillow to sleep on and a new rain gutter, so their water would taste better.  
  
“Alright,” Jared said. “If you really want to, we can.”  
  
Jensen jumped off his back and walked to stand in front of him. He straightened his body, like he’d done every time Jared had shown him something new and potentially scary. “Good. Now?”  
  
Jared sputtered. “Now?”  
  
“Why not? The sun is setting, and the guy across the street is gonna start playing his saxophone any minute. It doesn’t get any more romantic than that.”  
  
“Alright. Anything you want.”  
  
Jensen gave him a cocky grin. “I know.”  
  
Jared slowly got up and licked across Jensen’s ear. “Just tell me if you wanna stop or if it’s getting too much.”  
  
Jensen’s green eyes glinted at him. “Jared, I’m not some sissy, little princess.”  
  
He couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, no princess.”  
  
Just a couple of nights ago he had heard the other cats talking about Jared and his new mate, the little duchess from the posh part of town and he’d found it very fitting. He hadn’t told Jensen about it yet, though.  
  
Jensen’s scratchy tongue running along his jaw brought him back to the present.  
  
He reciprocated; bathing Jensen, but slower, with more intent than usual. Jensen’s purring got deeper than usual and it went straight to Jared’s dick. He felt it lengthening and he drew back.  
  
“Turn around for me, kitten.”  
  
Jensen gave one last lick to his jaw, gave him a long look that burned straight through Jared, before he just rolled himself around, his sleek body making one fluid motion, every part of him forming a sinuous curve.  
  
Jared leaned into his backside and nudge against Jensen’s tail. “Lift up.”  
  
Jensen did and Jared slowly licked over his little mate’s hole.  
  
Jansen gave a surprised meow, but when Jared continued he started to purr again, interspersed by the occasional yowl.  
  
Jared was gentle at first, his tongue was rather rough after all, but when Jensen started pushing back against his muzzle, he started applying more pressure until he could slip the soft tip of his tongue inside.  
  
Jensen was writhing and keening softly, his opening relaxing around Jared’s tongue.  
  
“Jared, I’m ready!” Jensen was panting and his whole body was basically vibrating, so Jared bent down and gave his own dick a few perfunctory licks to wet it. He eyed it critically, but when Jensen mewled again, he shrugged off all doubts and climbed on the smaller cats back.  
  
Jensen pressed himself down to the ground, his ass raised into the air and after a few misses, Jared could finally push inside.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
“Oh God!”  
  
Jared tensed, suppressing the urge to trust forwards just barely, the heat and the pressure around his cock almost driving him crazy.  
  
“You okay, kitten?”  
  
Jensen drew in a shaky breath. “Yeah. Just, go slow.”  
  
Jared slowly steadied his body before he began moving his hips. He was careful not to pull back too much, just rotating his hips and pressing in tight.  
  
Jensen gave a content meow and then started to move with Jared. When he angled his hips a bit differently, bearing down at a sharper angle, Jensen let out a loud yowl.  
  
“Oh my god do that again! Do that again!”  
  
“Whatever you want, kitten,” Jared managed to get out.  
  
He had no idea how to recreate that movement, but it wasn’t as if his brain was fully functional anyway.  
  
Jensen felt better than any other cat he’d ever been with, their fucking already lasting longer than any of his other couplings. Since Jensen wasn’t exuding heat-generated pheromones, Jared hadn’t just shot his load the moment he entered him. Without them, he was able to drag it out, to really feel Jensen around him. And the tight, hot flesh he was feeling clenching around his dick? It was better than he could ever have imagined.  
  
“Yes, right there!”  
  
Jared tried to pay attention, give Jensen what he wanted and his little kitten went wild. He was trashing under Jared so hard he had trouble holding him down, caterwauling so loud the whole neighborhood was able to hear.  
  
His yowls became higher and louder and following the possessive instinct he always got when it came to his little kitten, Jared bit down into his neck.  
  
Jensen arched his back, mewled out his name and clenched around him so hard, pleasure shot through Jared and he came deep inside his mate’s body.  
  
On instinct he immediately drew back and Jensen shrieked. Searing pain shot through his ear and he stumbled back to look into Jensen’s enraged face, his paw with its long claws extended still hovering in the air.  
  
“What the fuck was that?”  
  
Shit. So Jensen only knew about human anatomy, but not his own.  
  
“The barbs. Have you never looked at your own dick?”  
  
Jensen’s expression was scandalized. “What? No, of course not! What do you mean, barbs?”  
  
“Well, why do you think cats always yell so much during sex? Our penises are barbed.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed to slits and he peered down between Jared’s hind legs where his dick was still peeking out.  
  
“I don’t believe this! You knew, but you didn’t tell me?”  
  
“I thought you knew as well,” Jared tried to defend himself, but he could see that this was an argument he couldn’t win. Like most of their arguments really. He still had to try though.  
  
“But before that, you liked it, didn’t you?”  
  
Jensen gingerly sat down and continued to glare at Jared. “I have a hard time remembering just now, _because my ass hurts_!”  
  
“I’m sorry, kitten,” Jared said contrite and leaned over to groom Jensen’s fur. “I never wanted to hurt you, but there’s no other way. Next time I’ll just pull out when you come and then you won’t even feel the pain.”  
  
Lightning fast, Jensen drew back. “Your dick is never going near my ass ever again!”  
  
“But kitten...”  
  
“Barbs, Jared, _barbs_!”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No! Besides, you said that we didn’t have to, that you’d understand and that it was enough without.”  
  
Jared’s left ear twitched. “Well yeah. But now that I know what it feels like....” he trailed off and went for the kitten-eyes that Jensen usually executed so perfectly, but if he had to, Jared could use them as well.  
  
“I just didn’t think that it could be so amazing, that _you_ could be so amazing.”  
  
Jensen was still glaring at him, but he was also preening a bit, so Jared continued. “Being inside you, I have never felt anything that good. And I was so close to you-”  
  
Jared stopped talking in favor of starting to groom his kitten again. Jensen was stiff for a while longer, but then he relaxed his smaller body against Jared.  
  
Jared suppressed a grin. Aristocats. Just a few compliments and they eat out of your hand. At that moment Jensen nipped him and none too gently.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do, you mangy stray.”  
  
Jared pulled his contradictory kitten closer and started licking along the base of its ear. Jensen couldn’t help but purr.  
  
“Is it working?” he asked.  
  
“Maybe. Ask me again in a week.”  
  
“A week?”  
  
“Yeah well,” Jensen griped, “my ass needs some time to recover.”  
  
Jared mumbled something about delicate aristocats, but he was careful not to stop grooming his little mate. He did want to get laid again.

 

 


End file.
